wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wezwanie (Grabiński)
I tak rozbłysło z kolei siódme rano — rozżagwił się krwawą pochodnią moru i zatraty dzień siódmy... Bo już sześć dni i nocy stał w płomieniach nad miastem gniew Boży... I skamieniał z rozpaczy świat, struchlał zwierz, poszaleli ludzie. Tak Allah grzmiał, tak się Allah mścił... — On wielki, On święty, On — kat! I znów wstało rano. Pogodne, parne, syte żarem słońca — jak w dzień pierwszy... jak w drugi... jak... o Allah, bądź przeklęty! I diwy moru poczęły szaleć od nowa. Miotały po mieście zatrute, kraśne turbany, wlokły po ulicach zakaźne symary — i marli ludzie i padał zwierz. I zlękły się diwy i chciały odejść. Tak był rzęsny sprzęt. Lecz Allah poraził je i spędził przemożną prawicą. Więc wróciły... I znów szalała zaraza... A niebo było jasne, turkusowe jak błyszczące żarem źrenice hurysy i jak one palące... A słońce ziało skwar i gorączkę, przepalało skórę, parzyło wnętrzności — że wyschły studnie, wyparowały wody i tylko w żyłach tętniła głucho krew... Bo był to czas, gdy słońce dosięga zenitu. Od piekielnej spiekoty zbladło niebo, rozjarzyły się do białości mury, powietrze rozpaliła gorączka. Przyszło pragnienie nieznośne, suche jak samum, płomienno-grzywy syn pustyni i nastał kres... rozwarła się gehenna zbrodni i szału... Matki ssały krew z naciętych żył dzieci i z ociekającemi posoką wargami oddawały się w rozpacznej żądzy przechodniom Lubieżni starcy rzucali się z dzikim błyskiem w oczach na młode, niewinne dziewczęta i zdobywali je z niebywałą, szatańską siłą. W pyle drożnym, w kurzawie gościńców tarzała się rozpętana bólem, bezkarna chuć, przewalała się w tytanicznych kłębach trędowata Asztoreth... Od czasu do czasu, jak z leja morskiego strzaskane, zmiażdżone szczęty wsanego statku — wypadały z rozwścieczonego splotu ciał nagie, stalowo-sine trupy i rozciągały się na ziemi ciche już, stężałe i zimne... Grabarze w czarnych, smolnych opończach zahaczali je żelaznym odziergiem i wlekli do wspólnego wądołu. Raz hak nie trafił, worując się głęboko w łono zadżumionej Gruzinki — spostrzegli i wydobyli żelazo: z ostrza zwisały w krwawych strzępach reszty niedościgłego płodu... Na placach, po rozdrożach płonęły wielkie stosy drzewa; szary perz osiadał posępną żałobą na dachach, na zżółkłych skwerach, na twarzach. Suchy trzask ognia przerzynał przyczajoną ciszę grozy, przerywaną krzykiem tkniętego Zarazą, pohutnywaniem szaleńców... Nagle z tysiąca niewidzialnych ust podnosił się głuchy ryk, czy skowyt, niby odruch na sekundę przytajonej świadomości chwili — z ponad domów wychylało się wężowisko nerwowych rąk, splecionych w rozpaczliwym zgiełku palców, powykręcanych stawów, przegubów, — wydłużało się, rosło, sięgało bolesną konwulsją wypłowiałego nieba i... staczało z powrotem na ziemię... Zachichotały diwy... W pół-śnie, w pół-jawie wgrążył się w zawrotny krater czarnych, robaczywych myśli. Bił stamtąd trujący, zjadliwy obrzask i zalewał mózg. W zielonawo połyskujących rząpach krwi przeciągały leniwo przeguby strupieszałe grzechotniki — syk, karbonkuły oczu, piana wścieklizny — małe, drgające języki... Porwał się z otomany... przeszło. Ukradkiem, jak złodziej, spojrzał przez okno na rozległy plac. Pod murami, co go na krańcu zamykały, przechodziło parę postaci w długich, szarych burnusach, przepasanych czerwoną kitajką; kilka zdawało się mieć ruchy skrępowane nieznaną przeszkodą. — Warjaci — szepnął — więc już i do tego doszło? No, tak... przecież teraz to już chyba wszystko jedno... Znikli za załomem. Hassan powiódł nerwowo ręką po czole. Rozpełzłe myśli, wspomnienia zaczęły układać się, jednoczyć, zlewać w kontury przykrych, nad wyraz dręczących obrazów... ...Trzech ich było, tak, trzech, a Ibrahim między nimi — Ibrahim, serdeczny druh, przyjaciel drogi — biedny Ibrahim! Wieczór był... nie... późna noc... wesoło, pogodnie. Palono opium, grano w szachy, on opowiadał zabawną anegdotę. Śmieli się, oh, jak serdecznie się śmieli, a on Ibrahim najpierwszy; córkę kochaną, najstarszą, mężowi oddawał — dzielny, piękny młodzian; i Fatmę kochał, jak kochał! Wzniósł puhar: — Niech im Allah błogosławi! Nim spełnił, rozległ się mosiężny jęk trąby. — Co to? Na trwogę muezin gra? Hassanie, bracie, znać łunę nad miastem? Po twarzach powiał chłodny ciąg powietrza. Drzwi z łoskotem otworzyły się i w czeluści nocy ukazała się kredowa twarz młodszego z synów Ibrahima: — Ojcze! Czarna choroba w domu! Fatma! — Zwierzęcy ryk przerwał mu w połowie... Wypadli i znikli w ciemności. Zostali we dwójkę, bez słowa, unikając wzajemnie swych oczu. Tak minęła godzina. Nagle poczęli na się jakoś dziwnie poglądać, jakoś dziko, wrogo i odsunęli się od siebie, badając uparcie twarze. Wtem Achmet opuścił pokój, nie pożegnawszy się — poszedł się zamknąć w swym domu. Hassan został sam. Nie zmrużywszy oka, nasłuchiwał czegoś i... nie zawiódł się: trąbka muezina zabrzmiała tej nocy jeszcze razy trzydzieści. A gdy wybladły brzask zazierał w okna, zagrała raz jeszcze i był to raz ostatni... bo już tchu nie stało piersiom muezina... Odtąd cicho już było na galerji minaretu i bezgłośnie już gasły dusze... Jakaś nieprzeparta chęć wlokła go do wysoko sklepionego okna od strony skweru; w tej chwili skwer był pusty: sprażona bezustannem słońcem darń, pożółkłe, wyschłe szkielety kwiatów i fontanna... zatruta. Hassan czekał. Z głębi szpaleru cyprysów wysunęła się gromada publicznych hurys. Poznał je po jaskrawych, charakterystycznych strojach, po silnej barwiczce twarzy. Szły bezładnie, z bezdźwięcznem pohutnywaniem tyjad. Twarze trawione gorączką, oczy oszalałe grozą śmierci wychodziły niemal z orbit. Na czele pół obnażona, cudnej budowy kobieta; purpurowa zapona lekko ściągnięta na biodrach koralową spinką, wstężyła się krwawo wzdłuż lędźwi perłowej macicy. Twarzy zwróconej w stronę przeciwną, na razie nie widział. Kobiety zbliżały się z coraz wyuzdańszym krzykiem. Wpatrzył się uporczywie w przewodnicę. Rysy znajome, niegdyś drogie, uwielbiane... Poznał Zulimę, czarno-włosą kochankę lat młodych, teraz pyszną kobietę, a za chwilę... Naraz doznał w tyle głowy szczególnego wrażenia. Przez sekundę zdało się, jakgdyby cały mlecz pacierza wcisnął mu się pod czaszkę... Zulima spostrzegła go i na moment przystanęła, nie mogąc jednak opanować spazmatycznych ruchów ciała, które drążyła już piekielna choroba. Hassan usiłował odejść w głąb mieszkania, lecz żelazne zdrętwienie przykuło go do framugi. Znów poczuł skurcz w karku: odłączyła się od reszty i najwyraźniej poczęła zmierzać ku jego oknu... — Kochanku mój, panie mój, idę ku tobie przez żar, płynę ku tobie przez ból... Piękna jestem lubieżą śmierci, upojona szałem. Kochanku mój, farysie mój, patrz, jak płonę cała! Piersi me krągłe jak owoc granatu, w źrenicach się szafir krysztali. Włosy me wonne jak cedry Libanu, wargi rubinem mi gorą... Kochanku mój,. farysie mój, otom jest wierna nałożnica, spragniona róża Edenu... Och, jak spragniona! Daj mi z twej kruży pić, z twej kruży szczerozłotej. Tam słońca krwawy zgon szmaragdy morza koją: już czas! daj pić!... harubiech szału nućmy, zwycięską pieśń miłości, płomienną pieśń zarazy... Kochanku mój, farysie mój, dążę ku tobie przez szał, idę ku tobie na skon... Już była pod oknem. Wspięła się ostatkiem sił na podmurowanie... Ocknął się. Okno było otwarte, zamykać już zapóźno. Pozostały stalowe okiennice. Chwycił za obydwa skrzydła, usiłując pchnąć na zewnątrz. Całym ciężarem ciała wsparła się na nich, prąc ku wnętrzu. Rozpoczęła się zaciekła walka. Wszystkie myśli pierzchły gdzieś w najciemniejsze kryjówki mózgu, pozostawiając tylko żywiołową chęć wyprężenia sił na zewnątrz. Nagle napór zwolniał. Hassan pochylił się gwałtownie naprzód wraz z trzymanemi kurczowo okiennicami, a równocześnie usłyszał głuchy stęk spadającego ciała... Zaryglował oba skrzydła, jak szaleniec porwał wzorzystą sofę z kąta, zatarasowując nią drugie okno, następnie uczynił to samo ze stołem i krzesłami, zwalając wszystko na kształt bezładnej barykady. W pokoju zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. Osłupiały ze strachu, wcisnął się w róg kamiennej niszy i skierował oczy w parapet fatalnego okna. Z zawrotnych nor wychynęły jedna po drugiej upiorne myśli. Uświadomił sobie: oto tam pod oknem leży trup zarażonej... tam pod oknem... Obrzydliwe robactwo mrowi się w jej wnętrznościach, rozsiadło się na powierzchni... małe, zjadliwe zarazki, co wszędzie się wnęcą... co?! co?! Nawet przez najdrobniejszą szparkę... Ściany drewniane, deski popękane od skwaru... Krew stężała w tętnicach; w oczach obracały się jasno zielone kręgi, rozwijały się w coraz dłuższą spiralę... Zaczął obserwować koła. Składały się z bardzo drobnych, mikroskopijnie drobnych stworzonek... Spirala przenikała jakby z za parapetu od zewnątrz, zwolna przybierając kształt ciała kobiecego... Wtem Hassan zrozumiał, że przyszedł kres; z piersi wydobyło się niby skomlenie, niby charkot obłąkańca i stanął nad czeluścią szału... W tej chwili doszło go od drzwi nagłe, urwane stuknięcie. Gdy zdrętwiały, odchodząc niemal od zmysłów, nie ruszył się z kąta, ktoś zapukał po raz drugi, a w chwilę potem odezwał się groźny, męski rozkaz: — Otwórz! Głos był dziwnie silny, pełen świadomej siebie potęgi. Jakby zmagnezyzowany, Hassan poddał mu się i odsunął zaworę. Przez otwór rozwartych drzwi bluznęła w ciemnicę pokoju łuna zachodu. Na jej tle ujrzał starca wyniosłego wzrostu, w szarym burnusie z czerwoną kitajką na biodrach. W myśli Hassana przemknęło błyskawicą wyobrażenie rozpalonego do białości muru i kilku przesuwających się pod nim postaci. — To jeden z tych — pomyślał, nadaremnie usiłując oderwać wzrok od przepastnie fosforyzujących oczu nieznajomego. Gość wszedł śmiało do wnętrza, a zatrzymawszy się w środku izby, spojrzał na zatarasowane okna. Na wąskich, z wyrazem zawziętej energji skurczonych wargach zaświtał na poły ironiczny, na poły bolesny uśmiech. Chudą dłonią chwycił za zawalające okno sprzęty, odrzucał w kąt pokoju i z kolei otworzył okiennice. Przez cały czas zdawał się nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na zdumiałego Hussana. Dopiero po rozrzuceniu barykady, zwrócił nań swe pijane dzikim żarem źrenice i rzekł podniosłym, mocnym głosem: — Bądź pozdrowion w imię woli! Hassan milczał, przejęty trudną do wytłómaczenia bojaźnią i czcią zarazem ku starcowi. Ten ciągnął dalej, nie zmieniając tonu: — Przychodzę w porę; jeszcze chwila, a byłbyś zgubiony. Wskazał na walające się w nieładzie sprzęty i na drugie, zawarte okno. — Jeszcze chwila, a byłbyś wpadł w szał strachu. Ty już nawet stałeś na tej zawrotnej rubieży. Przychodzę cię wyzwolić i... wezwać za sobą... Byłem i u innych braci, lecz się zaparli po domach i odepchnęli mnie! Głupcy! Oni zginą! Nie wierzysz?!... Wszyscy, wszyscy ci, co nie chcieli mnie wpuścić!! Tyś mnie przyjął. A wiesz, czemu?... Boś już był bliski szału. I to szczęście twe, że na tę chwilę trafiłem. Biada ci, gdybym był przyszedł wcześniej. Bo wtedybyś i ty mnie odepchnął. Urwał zdyszany. W mózgu Hassana pieniła się zawzięta walka dwóch przeciwnych żywiołów. Z jednej strony skomlił ohydny, nieznośny strach, trwoga chwili, obłęd zarazy, z drugiej różowiła się jasna jutrzenka wprost bezdennej wiary, jaką powoli napawał go nieznajomy. I mimowoli przechylał się ku ostatniej, bezwiednie poddając się potężnemu jej wpływowi. I płynął tym czarującym prądem, który unosił go coraz dalej, coraz przemożniej, i słuchał... — Synu mój! Witam cię w imię woli. Lecz wola jest podwójna. Zwykliście mówić wyłącznie o woli duszy i w tem się fałsz kryje. Bo jesteście jednostronni. Dwie są wole: ciała i duszy. Jedna przenika drugą i obie razem w najserdeczniejszym zespole dają całego, doskonałego człowieka; obydwie zwarte w święte Jedno, błyszczą stubarwną tęczą woli życia, rozlewają się królewską zorzą piękna i siły na horyzoncie wszechświata. O bracia moi, bądźcie cali! O siostry moje, bądźcie doskonałe! Bądźmy piękni! Bo piękny jest człowiek cały. Wśród syku płomieni z radosnym spokojem włoży rękę w palące zarzewie i wyjmie ją nienaruszoną. I rzuciwszy się w przepaść, wynijdzie cało. Kto obie wole w sobie zestroił, ze stalowym chłodem topi źrenice w wyschłych oczodołach śmierci: nie zajdzie go z nienacka — sam do niej chrobrą dłoń wyciągnie, gdy przyjdzie nań czas, który przyjść musi... Harmonji! Zestroju! Wszędzie ból, wszędzie rozkal. Tu wije się bezbrzeżna tęsknota i łaski biedna żebrze, tam cudne asfodele więdną... ...Wyszli... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Szalony pątnik